1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate with micro-structural light guides in an LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional LCD, a light guide plate is mostly fabricated with the aid of screen printing, laser beam or etching manner. Light emitted from the light guide plate is usually modified by changing structures of the light guide plate, so as to modify illumination uniformity of the emitted light.
In order to make emitted angles of the emitted light correspond with the design of LCD and to take into consideration viewing angles of LCD, three to four optical films (including light diffusion films, brightness enhancement films, etc.) are usually desired such that LCD can have required brightness when operating. However, this costs more in material and assembling.